


Implode

by terrafied



Series: R76 Week 2K19 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, I'm so Evil, M/M, if you know overwatch's plot then it's not really ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrafied/pseuds/terrafied
Summary: Jack gets a warning about a bomb on base and searches for Gabriel.





	Implode

 Jack was exhausted. Ana was dead due to his own mistakes, Reinhardt was forced to retire despite still being fit for duty, and Gabriel had grown distant from him.He had let all this happen. This was all his fault. He was the strike commander, yet he has no power over his actions anymore. He was just a face for the UN to plaster on their posters. Pretty golden boy. That’s all his worth was. He muffled his screams into his pillow. Gabriel and him had stopped sharing rooms a long time ago. Jack  _ hated _ this distance. It was almost as if Gabriel was trying to to keep him an arm’s length away. Suddenly, the alarms started. Jack shot out of bed. Looking at Athena, he saw a warning about a bomb on the screen.  _ Shit _ , Jack thought. He instantly changed into body armor, not bothering to put on the iconic blue duster of the Strike Commander. He needed to find Gabriel and warn him. Sprinting out the door, he grabbed his comm. He yelled into the comm, “Gabe?! Gabe! GABE! WHERE ARE YOU?!” The only response he got was a crackle. He swore and ran towards Gabriel’s office. It was the first thing that came to his mind. It wasn’t a rational decision. So when he ran into Gabriel’s office and saw him, Jack was surprised.

* * *

 “Jackie? What the hell are you doing here?” Gabriel’s face was twisted  into an expression of confusion and slight irritation. “Gabe! I’ve been looking for you, there’s a bomb in the building! We need to leave!” He grabbed Gabriel’s hand, only to have it yanked out of his. “Gabe?” “Jack...go save yourself.” Jack turned around fully and said, “Gabe, I know things have gotten  rough between us, but I still love you. I won’t leave you here to die.” Gabriel looked down before growling, “Ever the boyscout, Jackie.” With that, he tackled Jack. Not giving Jack chance to get up and swing at him, Gabriel landed blow after blow on Jack’s face. Jack didn’t offer much resistance and after a while, Gabriel got tired of repeatedly slugging Jack and just slouched on top of Jack in defeat. “Why won’t you leave me, Jack? Why won’t you go save yourself?” Jack looked at him with those pieces of sky he called eyes and smiled. “Gabe, you matter a lot to me. You were there when nobody else was. You sacrificed so much for me. You took care of me then. I’ll take care of you now.” Tenderly, jack reached up and touched Gabriel’s face. His thumbs ran over Gabe’s soft lips, desire lighting like a flame. Jack heard a rumble emerge from the building, and suddenly, Jack knew what he needed to do. He took advantage of the distraction to flip Gabriel onto his back. His SEP enhancements helped keep Gabriel down for a while, but he knew he’d need to do something else or risk getting bucked off. So he did the only thing he could think of. Bringing his face to Gabriel’s, he gave a brief press of his lips as the world lit up from under them.


End file.
